When lovers make a bet that gets ugly
by Future Ranger
Summary: Jason and Kat use old flames to get even. Couples:JasonKat, TommyKim,and AdamTanya. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own one character. Randy Wasserman. And the plot of course.

Timeline: During PRiS.

Setting: At the Scotts house on a sunny boring wesenday afternoon around 2:10pm. Jason and Kat were lying in Jason's bed. Jason was leaning against the headrest while Kat was lying on Jason's chest.

"What time are your mom and sister coming home"? Kat asked

"They should be here around 3:30". "Why what's wrong?" Jason asked concerned. Kat sat up to face Jason.

"Your sister Julie wants me to give her dance lessons". Kat answered proudly.

"You can't dance Kat!" Jason teased.

"Can too and better than you" Kat shot back smiling at Jason.

"Sure you could!" Jason said getting out of the bed going to the restroom. Kat shot Jason a mean look as he walked out the room. Jason blew a kiss at her.

Kat looked around Jason's room. She walked over to his dresser and seen some pictures and papers scattered in a mess. She looked through the pile of papers and pictures and spotted a picture that gave her a quick temper. It was a picture of Emily Jason's ex.

Kat picked it up and read the back of the picture. It read: To Jason: I will always be here for you whenever you need me. I'll always love and miss you. Love Emily.

Kat was disgusted with the picture and the message. Jason was coming out of the bathroom. He stood in the doorway staring at Kat.

"What is this"? Kat asked upset holding the picture.

Jason sighed and laughed. "It's nothing Kat, you know she's old news." Jason answered.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know we kept pictures and memories of old flames." Kat said with an attitude.

"At least you know about her." Jason said protesting. Jason started doing pushups.

Be honest with me. "Did you sleep with her"? Kat asked suspiciously.

"No I didn't". Jason answered with a huge grin on his face. Kat sucked her teeth at the answer Jason said getting up.

"You act like you're so innocent." Jason said.

What!!! Kat asked

"I bet you talked to plenty of guys in Australia. Jason said trying to get the heat off him.

"Yeah, but you won't see any pictures of them in my room." Kat answered back.

"Of course I won't those guys in Australia can't get any better than this". Jason said showing off his physique to Kat.

Kat blew Jason off. "Yeah right if I were talking to a guy in Australia you would be heart broken". Kat said with a sarcastic smile.

Jason looked at Kat with a stern look. Kat look at who you're talking to. I'm Angel Grove's finest. "I don't have time to be heart broken". Jason answered.

"Oh really is that right"? Kat asked surprised thinking of an idea.

"Yeah really"! Jason answered.

"So you wouldn't mind if I hooked up with a guy from Australia then"? Kat asked.

"You can but he won't get very far." Jason answered.

"Ok then let's make a bet then. Kat proposed.

"What do you have in mind?" Jason spoke up.

"Tommy and Kim are having their usual get together at their place this Friday." Kat said.

"Ok and"? Jason asked wanting to know more.

"You bring your date and I'll bring my guy from Australia." Kat said smiling.

"I like where this is going." Jason said smiling.

"Whoever cracks first wins." Kat said.

Jason raised his hand. Question? "What do you mean by crack"? Jason asked.

Kat smiled. "Whoever shows any sign of weakness and can't handle it wins." Kat explained.

"So what happens when you crack and I win"? Jason asked.

Kat smiled. "If you and a big if you win, you can decide a punishment for me". Kat said.

Cool! Jason said casually.

"But if I win and you crack. I'll decide a punishment for you". Kat said.

"Fair enough." "So what are the rules until Friday?" Jason asked.

"We don't tell anyone what's going on." Kat said.

"Not even our dates?" Jason asked.

"Not even our dates. Kat answered.

Agreed! Jason said.

"So I'm going to go home and talk to my date for Friday." Kat bragged. Walking to Jason's front door.

"Bring you're A game." Jason warned Kat.

"You got it". Kat answered.

"Going to dance class"? Jason asked.

"Yeah". Kat answered

"Well I'll see you on Friday." Jason said.

"See you then". Kat said leaving for dance practice.

Around 7:10pm At the Hilliard's house. Kat was on the phone with Tanya.

"Tanya are you and Adam coming to Tommy and Kim's dinner?" Kat asked.

…………………

"Awe that's so sweet. You and Adam are going on 3 years. Kat said.

………………….

"Yeah I'll be there." Kat answered

…………………..

"No with someone else." Kat answered.

……………………

"Yeah he knows. He's going to be there with someone else too". Kat said.

"I can't really talk about it." "Come on Friday you'll see." Kat said.

……………………….

"Ok I'll see you there. Kat said hanging up the phone.

Kat got on her computer and checked her emails. She thought to herself. _I know Jason is going to bring that slut Emily. I have to make Jason really jealous. _Kat looked through her cellphone scrolling down looking for a perfect guy. She came across a familiar name.

_You know what Randy you just might do .Jason is going to be in for a rude awakening_ Kat smiled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

For reading references Randy Wasserman is named after Randy Orton the wrestler. So that's who Randy Wasserman is.

_At the Hilliard's house on a Thursday morning around 11:10 am. Kat was downstairs eating breakfast. Mrs. Hilliard was coming downstairs for work._

"Good morning sweetie". Mrs. Hilliard said. Kat was a little startled at her mom's voice.

"Oh hey mom"! Kat said slowly. Kat was smiling from ear to ear. Mrs. Hilliard noticed Kat smiling.

"You okay Kat"? Mrs. Hilliard asked sipping on her coffee.

Kat smiled and sighed. Yes mom I'm okay. Kat answered.

"Ok because if you smile anymore your face will fall off." Mrs. Hilliard said teasing Kat.

MOM!! Kat said in disbelief. Mrs. Hilliard laughed at her daughter.

"Seriously, Kat is there anything you would like to share with me"? Mrs. Hilliard asked.

"Well I talked to one of my long time friends yesterday." Kat admitted.

"Oh really who"? Mrs. Hilliard asked interested.

Randy Wasserman. Kat answered.

"What about him"? Mrs. Hilliard asked.

"He came down to see me and I'm picking him up from the airport today at 1." Kat answered.

Mrs. Hilliard was a little surprised by this. Oh . . wow . . Kat . . sweetie. Mrs. Hilliard hesitated. "That's good and all but does Jason know about this"? Mrs. Hilliard asked.

"Yeah he knows, but Randy and I are just strictly friends and that's it." Kat answered.

"That's understandable, keeping close contact with your friends". Mrs. Hilliard said grabbing her purse and taking one last sip of her coffee.

"Where are you going"? Kat asked.

"I have to work today" Mrs. Hilliard answered.

Kat smirked. "What time will you be home? Kat asked.

Around 7 or 8. Why? Mrs. Hilliard asked Kat.

Kat a weird puppy dog look in her eyes. Mrs. Hilliard knew where this was going.

Kat! Mrs. Hilliard said suspiciously.

Mom Please! Kat pleaded. "Randy needs a place to stay for the night." Kat begged.

Kat you are asking for too much. Mrs. Hilliard warned. You have a boyfriend. Mrs. Hilliard said.

Kat sighed out of disappointment. I'll talk to Jason about it. Kat said.

All I'm saying is you have something good with Jason don't throw it away over something crazy. Mrs. Hilliard advised. She kissed Kat on the forehead and left to go to work. Kat watched her mom leave. She went in the house and got dressed and left to go pick up Randy from the airport.

_At Tommy and Kim's apartment around 1:13pm Jason is hanging out with Tommy and Kim his little bro and little sis._ _Tommy was cleaning the kitchen while Jason and Kim were talking on the couch._

"Are you and Kat coming to our usually scheduled get together?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there but not with Kat." Jason answered.

"Someone else"!! Kim said shocked looking back at Tommy.

"What's going on with you and Kat bro?" Tommy asked concerned.

"I can't really go into detail but Kat and I will be there with our own dates." Jason explained.

Why? What happened? Kim asked.

"It's all nonsense to me but you'll find out once we all get here." Jason answered not wanting to ruin the plan. Jason got up to leave.

"Don't come here causing any trouble Jason I mean it." Kim said shaking her little fist at Jason.

"Trust me I won't" Jason assured.

"Where you getting ready to go?" Tommy asked Jason.

"I'm going to the youth center to work out and I'm meeting Emily over there". Jason answered. Tommy shook his head in approval. I'll be back for dinner. Jason yelled walking out the door.

Kat was in traffic on the Angel Grove expressway. Around 1:25pm. _Man these people drive too slow._ Kat said to herself. She quickly found a lane to get over and sped past traffic to go toward the airport. _I hope Jason gets so jealous and cracks because I'm gonna be on that ass for a long time._ Kat smiled to herself. Kat reached the airport. She called Randy's cellphone. Randy answered after the 2nd ring.

"Hey what's up Kat?" Randy said.

Nothin much. Kat answered. "I was just calling to let you know I'm outside the aiport." Kat said.

Cool. "I just got my bags and I'm headed your way." "What car are you driving?" Randy asked.

"A pink Monte Carlo". Kat answered.

"I think I see you." Randy said. getting closer towards the exit. "Okay I see you. Randy said. hanging up the phone. Kat got out the car when she seen Randy.

"Oh my god Randy"!!! Kat said excited. They hugged each other.

Kat! "Wow you look great." Randy complimented.

Thank you. Kat answered.

"What's on the agenda?" Randy asked.

"We can go get something to eat if you want and catch up on old times." Kat suggested.

"What restaurant did you have in mind?" Randy asked.

"There's an outback steak house near here." Kat answered.

"You read my mind'. Randy said smiling he put his bag in Kat's trunk and they left for outback steak house.

_At the Youth Center. _ Jason was just arriving. He knew Emily was here. She was in charge while Ernie was in rehab. Jason recognized some of his old school pals. Emily seen Jason walking in with all smiles. Jason sat at the bar.

"What's up hot shot" Emily asked Jason wiping the counter off.

Jason smiled. "Nothin much hard worker." Jason answered. "I see Ernie has you working overtime." Jason said.

"What is it Jason"? Emily asked a little annoyed. stopping to give Jason her attention

"I want you to be my date tomorrow night at my friend's dinner." Jason asked. 

WOW!! Emily said emotionlessly "You want me to be your own personal date." Emily asked.

Yeah. Jason answered seriously.

WOW!! That's pretty strange since the last time I knew you were dating Kat. Emily said sternly.

"That's why I want you to be my date so we can make her jealous." Jason explained.

"You want to make Kat jealous? Emily asked.

Yeah. Jason answered.

"Usually I wouldn't get involved but seeing Kat doesn't like me and I don't like that bitch either, I guess I'm in. Emily said.

Good! "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 5." Jason instructed.

"I get off at 6 tomorrow." Emily reminded Jason.

"Ok I'll be here at 6 then. Jason answered leaving.

"Ok see you then." Emily said smiling to herself as Jason left.

_At the Hilliard's house around 9:38pm Kat and Randy are on the sofa talking and laughing._

"Remember that time you fell in the mud at school." Randy said laughing.

"Yeah!! I was totally embarrassed" Kat said laughing.

Randy smiled at Kat.

God you're so beautiful. Randy said.

Kat felt like her heart was going to melt like butter when Randy said that.

Me? Kat asked looking at Randy strangely.

"Look Kat, I know you moved but I didn't want us to break up." Randy explained.

"If it were up to me Randy we would still be together." Kat answered honestly.

"Then what's stopping us? Randy asked he leaned in slowly and kissed Kat on the lips. Kat slowly backed away.

"Randy this sort of feels uncomfortable." Kat said.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have". Randy said apologizing.

"No it's okay, I'm just not ready yet. Kat answered.

"Maybe I should go to bed". Randy suggested getting up from the couch stretching.

"Do you need anything before you go to sleep?" Kat asked.

"No I'm good." Randy answered.

The front door was being unlocked. It was Mrs. Hilliard just getting home from work. She looked up to see a familiar face.

Randy! Mrs. Hilliard said surprised.

"Hey Mrs. Hilliard". Randy said giving her a hug.

"Mom, there's food in the fridge if you're hungry." Kat informed.

"Thanks honey, but I am tired!" Mrs. Hilliard said as she went upstairs.

"Well I'm going to bed too, I'll see you in the morning." Randy said.

"Sure thing." Kat said she went upstairs to her room. Randy took off his shirt and jeans and folded them up putting them off to the side. Kat admired Randy from upstairs. Kat went to her room to turn on the lamp. She wrote in her diary. _Wow I can't believe he kissed me. That was very romantic and risky. Would Jason do the same thing if Emily was his house? Focus Kat. Jason cracking. Kat smiled to herself. She turned off her lamp and went to sleep._


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: Duhhhh!!!! It's NOT mine because I'm not rich!!!! **

Setting: _At the Angel Grove Gym around 11:16 am. Jason was doing squats._ 7… 8…9…10. Jason squeaked out of fatigue. Whew!! Man. Jason said breathing heavily.

_His __cell phone__ was ringing.__ It was hi__s mom._

"Hey mom what's up?" Jason asked.

"Sweetie, I need you to pick up Julia today from school." Mrs. Scott answered.

"Why what's wrong?" Jason asked concerned about his sister.

"She's not feeling well today." "Will you stay home with her until I get home?" Mrs. Scott asked.

"Sure I'll do it. Jason answered. "What time are you coming home?" Jason asked.

"Around four." Mrs. Scott answered.

"Ok I'm on my way to get her now." Jason said.

"Ok thanks sweetie." Mrs. Scott answered. _ Jason grabbed his bag and left the gym to go his 10 year old sister from school._

_At the downtown __Angel__Grove__Shopping__Plaza__: Kat and Randy are walking and talking._

"So tell me about this Jason guy?" Randy asked.

"Well, Jason is a nice guy for the most part." Kat answered.

"How long have you two been together?" Randy asked.

"About a year and 7 months." Kat answered.

"Wow that's pretty cool." Randy replied. "What about him don't you like?" Randy asked.

"Jason can be a bit of a showoff sometimes, he's a conceited guy when he's around his friends". Kat answered.

"So he only thinks about himself?" Randy asked. looking at the time on his cell phone. It was 12:07pm.

"Yeah that's Jason alright?" Kat replied.

"You wanna grab something to eat before we leave?" Randy asked.

"Uh … sure why not." Kat answered casually. The two went to the Antonio's pizza to eat before they left.

_Later on that day at Tommy and Kim's apartment around 6:23pm. Kim was straightening up the pillows on the couch. Tommy was putting the dinner on the table. _

"Hey Kim, can you make sure the direct t.v. is working?" Tommy asked.

"You didn't pay the bill?" Kim asked.

"I didn't have the time I was working." Tommy answered. "Use my credit card to pay the bill." Tommy suggested. Kim got Tommy's card out his pocket. The doorbell was ringing.

"I got it." Tommy said going to the door. It was Adam and Tanya. Tommy looked puzzled to see them here.

"What's up guys?" "What are you two doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Hello earth to Tommy we're here for the dinner. Tanya answered.

"It's canceled." Tommy answered.

"You serious bro?" Adam asked almost disappointed.

Yeah! Tommy answered.

"Oh!" Tanya answered.

"Guys come on in!" Tommy said laughing.

"TOMMY!!" Tanya said shaking her fist at him coming in

"That was a good one bro." Adam said laughing. Tanya went to the kitchen to help Kim. Tommy and Adam went to go watch t.v. in the living room while Kim and Tanya were talking. The doorbell was rung.

"I got it"! Kim said opening the door to see Kat and someone who she didn't recognize as Jason.

"Hey Kat come on in. Kim said.

"Everyone this is my friend Randy Wasserman from Australia." Kat announced.

Hey what's up Randy? Tommy and Adam spoke.

"I'm good. "Randy answered.

"Come have a seat." Tommy insisted while the ladies talk.

"Kat, you didn't tell me your friend was this cute!" Tanya whispered not wanting Adam to hear her.

"Yeah where did you find him from?" Kim asked

"He's just a friend. I have someone." Kat answered. Kim and Tanya gave Kat a stern look. They weren't even buying that friend speech. The doorbell rung again.

"I'll get it." Tanya said she opened the door to reveal Jason and his date Emily.

"WOW Jason it's so good to see you." Tanya said trying to Kat's attention. Kat turned away as if Jason wasn't there. Emily knew Kat and Tanya but never met Kim.

Emily this is my younger sister Kim. Kim this is my. . . friend Emily. Jason finished. Kat knew Jason was trying to piss her off but she ignored it. She was going to get him back for that. Jason went and sat down with the guys he even talked to Randy. Kat really didn't like this.

"Everyone dinner's ready!" Kim announced setting the food on the table.

The guys sat down by their girlfriends. Kat and Randy sat next to each other. Tommy and Kim sat at the head of the table. Tanya and Adam sat next to each other and Jason and Emily sat directly across from Kat and Randy. Everyone was quietly eating.

"Man, Kim you make some good burgers" Jason complimented.

"Thanks Jase" Kim answered.

"Het Kat how did you and Randy hook up . . . _Tanya elbowed Adam on his arm_. I meant meet up"? Adam asked correcting himself. _Jason didn't seem to mind._

"We went to school together in Australia." Kat answered.

Cool. Adam answered.

"Yeah, it was like love at first sight when we met. Kat was so shy and didn't really talk much so I got her something for Valentine's Day to make her feel special. Randy added.

Awwwww that's so sweet. Tanya said.

"Corny!" Jason coughed out mumbling. Everyone looked at Jason. Kim giggled.

"Excuse me?" Randy asked. Jason looked up.

"Oh me!" I said that was corny whatever you got her on Valentine's Day was corny, I bet it didn't last for a week." Jason replied.

Everyone looked at Jason and then at Randy to see what was going to happen next.

"Well at least he has the money to afford whatever he gets me and it's not anything from the Tiff-phony's!" Kat shot back.

Ouch! Adam mumbled.

"Um, Emily could you help me and Kat out and tell them where I got your necklace from?" Jason asked.

He got it from Tiffany's. The real Tiffany's. I'm sure he got yours from Tiff-phony's because there weren't any slut tags he could find! Emily responded.

WOW! Tommy said in disbelief. Guys what's going on? Tommy asked.

"Nothing much over here" Jason answered smiling at Kat. Kat looked at Jason with a straight face.

"Randy are you into any sports?" Kim asked. _He looked like he was in pretty good shape._

Well, actually I am. "In Australia we play rugby, similar to your football but without pads."

"You must be pretty brave" Tanya added.

"Is that all you play?" Tommy asked.

No, I also play soccer and baseball. Randy added.

You any good? Jason asked.

"Ask Kat, she's seen me **score** goals and **hit** home runs." Randy emphasized.

Tommy and Adam looked at Jason.

What about you any sports? Randy asked.

"Yeah I'm a top notch expert in Karate, Judo, Martial Arts, and Jujitsu." Jason answered.

"Man that's almost hard for me to believe seeing that Kat told me you still have cartoon bed sheets." "But I guess I can take your word on it." Randy said. Jason looked at Kat straight in the eye.

"I see Kat likes to reveal secrets in people's bedrooms." Jason said.

Kat smiled sarcastically.

"Guys I thought we were having dinner?" Tommy asked trying to stop the madness.

"Well did Kat tell you she like's my bed sheets." "She's over there almost everynight." Jason added. Kat looked at Jason with a horrified look on her face.

"Oh man I don't think I like where this is going?" Tanya whispered to Adam.

I do!! Adam said getting excited smiling at the situation.

"Yeah she's only there because I live in Australia." Randy answered.

"Apparently not because she never stopped coming over." Jason shot back.

"Well from what I heard you're really not much in the bedroom anyway"!!! Randy said.

WHOA!!!! Adam said getting his interest peaked.

"Well actually I'm really allergic to fish." Jason answered back smiling. Kat eyed Jason evilly as he looked her with a smirk on his face.

OKAY!!!! Kim said. _Tommy and Adam frowned their faces in a "ouch" expression at what Jason said about Kat_.

"Um this isn't going to work." Tanya said

Kat got up from the table and left the house stomping out mad. Jason smiled as she left. Tanya and Kim went after Kat.

"Bro what the hell was that about?" Tommy asked.

"She started it so I finished it". Jason answered.

"Yo man that isn't how you talk to a lady! Randy scolded Jason.

"Look who's talking a fake Australian pimp." Jason teased. Randy walked up in Jason's face.

"Look Karate kid you might get beat up talking to me like that." Randy answered back.

"You wanna do this?" Jason asked Randy.

"Guys you don't do this."Tommy intervened

"It's okay Tommy I'll take out this punk in no time." Jason said.

"Oh yeah do it!" Randy said pushing Jason.

Jason sighed not wanting to go against Tommy's wishes but the guy just pushed him.

Jason punched him in the face. Randy fell onto the couch. Jason rushed him ad tackled him to the floor. Randy reversed the hold Jason had on him and began punching Jason.

Adam Tommy and Emily looked on in horror. Randy ran at Jason swinging. Jason ducked catching Randy with a blow to the rib causing him to fall. Jason began to kick him while he was down.

The door opened it was Kat, Kim, and Tanya. Kim and Tanya screamed at what was going on. Jason kept on kicking Randy. He stopped once he seen Kat, Kim and Tanya there.

"Tommy what the hell is going on here?" "Why were they fighting?" Kim asked upset.

Tanya was shocked.

"We tried to break it up but we they insisted." Tommy answered. Adam nodded agreeing. Jason was out of breath from kicking Randy who was on the floor. Kat began clapping.

Everyone looked at her with confusion especially Jason.

"Why are you clapping?" Tanya asked Kat.

"Because Jason fell into my trap". Kat answered.

"What trap?" Tommy asked.

"The bet that we made." Kat answered.

"How, you got up and left, you lost the bet right then and there." Jason answered.

"Kim, Tanya, can you please tell Jason here what I was doing outside? Kat asked.

"She was outside using the phone." Kim answered.

Really? Jason asked embarrassed

Yeah! Tanya answered truthfully.

Jason looked down with defeat. He knew he had lost the bet. He laughed to himself.

Oh I get it now! Adam confessed after the point.

"So where does that put me?" Emily asked.

"I can answer that."Kat answered. She punched Emily in the face knocking her cold out.

Damn!! Kim said impressed.

Kat walked over to Jason putting her arms around him.

"I guess we both lost the bet!" Jason said.

"That makes two of us then" Kat added.

"You never smelled like fish" Jason said.

"I love your bed sheets" Kat added.

"Hey guys were gonna get out of here." Jason said.

"Yeah we got a date." Kat added. As they walked out the house closing the door.

"Oh goodness"!!!! Tommy, Kim, Tanya, and Adam said at the same time.


End file.
